A Perculiar event before the Meeting
by Miya-chiixX
Summary: The allied Powers are about to have a meeting but where are France and England!   FrUK* Don't like, Don't read   I suck at summaries sorry


**A Peculiar event before the Allied Powers meeting~**

**FrUK –Don't like, don't read.**

**(C) Hetalia.**

**\\**

"Hey! *munchmunch* where's the British dude? I wanna bug hi- We need to start the meeting! *munchmunch*" The blonde haired American whined rather loudly,

"Calm down, aru! The Frenchie isn't here either! I'm guessing they're probably late fighting, *sigh* as usual Aru" China sighed, "I guess we'll just have to wait huh, aru?"

Russia smiled surrounded by an aura of annoyance "Russia waits for no-one, we wouldn't have all this fighting if everyone just became one with me, da?"

" We are not having this conversation again, aru!"

"Hey, could someone pass me the donuts?"

"aru! Stop eating all the food!"

/

**Meanwhile.. in a storage closet down the hall and around the corner:**

A Message tone sounded, as a green uniform clad blonde flipped open his phone to read a message,

"Bloody hell! Now we're late!" A Certain Englishman huffed, face red from the previous events as he fiddled with his tie he was trying to re-adjust neatly.

**Flashback:**

"_Augh these meetings are so frustrating, we barely get anything done! Honestly I don't know why I bother sometimes! But oh well.. maybe we can pick up on what we were covering last time.. if we covered anything last time *sigh* this is so hopeless.." England sighed stomping down the halls towards the meeting room, he always made sure he was early in the hopes if he set out the work they'd have done something properly by the end of the meeting, but he could only hope.._

"_Angleterre~" A familiar voice purred, as the Frenchman's arms managed to hook around the Englishman torso. "I have an important matter to address before the meeting~ ohohohon~" _

"_W-wha? Dammit you bloody Frenchie! Unhand me this instant!" The Englishman's face flushed with embarrassment as he struggled to break the Frenchman's hold that even though appeared light, was actually tightly gripped around the Englishman._

_France sighed, breath hot on the Englishman's neck as England realized how close he really was to him,_

"_But Angleterre~" France sighed sadly "I want to know something.. please?"_

_England's heart skipped a beat from the sad tone, he struggled but stopped when he realized he didn't want too. He sighed,_

"_Alright.. but hurry it up I don't want to be late…" _

_France's eyes widened slightly in surprise, he smiled,_

"_Thankyou, Angleterre.." He unhooked his arms from around the Englishman and instead took his hand, leading him to a nearby storage closet,_

_It wasn't until later that England realized how lose a grip France had had on his hand as he led him too that closet, he could've ran away at that moment but he hadn't, resulting in what would come next._

_France lead the Englishman into the closet, making sure to lock the door behind him, he turned on the dim light to see a flustered England looking at him with a puzzled expression,_

_He smiled, voice sad as he whispered, letting his accent be heard whilst saying it "Angleterre? When did you start to close yourself to me?" _

"_H-huh?" England looked at him confused, but as he stared into those blue eyes he realized he had to look away, "I.. don't understand.. w-what you mean.."_

_France trailed a hand down the Englishman's face as he leaned him into the wall and moved closer to him, he stared into his eyes, now holding the Englishman's chin to keep him from turning away._

"_Angleterre.. Your voice, all the time it doesn't speak the words of truth.." _

"_I-I.." England tried to move away put the Frenchman pinned him against the wall, tried to avoid his gaze but he couldn't. As he stared into those sorrowful blue eyes he realized he couldn't lie, didn't want to lie to them.. So why had he before? Why'd he only realize it know?_

"_Anglettere~? Shall we play a game? A game where you cannot lie?" The Frenchman laughed slightly but was caught for breath as the Englishman answered so cutely "W-what kind of game?"_

"_One where you answer truthfully yes or no." He moved closer to whisper seductively into his ear "Promise?"_

_The Englishman's breath caught but he managed to let out a "okay.."_

_The Frenchman smiled "Good.." He trailed a hand down the side of England's face again softly, he whispered into his ear "Nervous?"_

"_..yes.."_

_He trailed a hand down his back slowly, "Nervous?"_

_England shivered from the touch and sweet voice "..yes"_

_France grinned, he slipped his hand under England's shirt, riding it up as he trailed his hand over England's bare Torso,_

_England's breath caught and France knew he wouldn't have to ask him the question to know his answer, He grinned as he leaned closer to leave a kiss on the Englishman's chest, over his heart, He then stood better to see the Englishmen's face, avoiding his gaze that was getting redder and redder._

_He moved his hand to unbuckle the Englishman's belt slightly, he could see the Englishman bite his lip slightly as if worried, he whispered a soft "don't worry" Which made the Englishman glance at him second, but only less than._

"_-nN.." a slight moan escaped England's mouth as the Frenchman kissed his neck softly while slipping a hand into the Englishman's pants, he start to trail his hand down fairly close to a particular area as a soft gasp escaped the Englishman's lips._

"_Nerv-" France was about to asked the question when he heard voices getting closer from outside the door, he pushed England further into the corner walls away from the door but in doing so his hand slipped onto that certain area and ended up pushing it slightly but it was enough to make the Englishman gasp loudly, the Frenchman had no choice, with the voices getting closer he'd have to do something, he tried to move his hand away put that just started to cause another moan, he had no choice, he turned to the Englishman whose eyes were open wide at the door,_

_He must've heard the voices too._

_The Frenchman sighed, he brought his free hand up to turn England's gaze to face his own, as he brought his lips to the others as he kissed them softly, bringing the other hand out of danger zone in one swift motion as he stifled the Englishman's gasp and moan with his lips,_

_He smiled softly at the Englishman as he broke their kiss, moving a hand to cover the Englishman's mouth to stifle his out of breath huffs._

_As the Voices walked past France could identify them better, and he had to stifle a laugh when he saw China yelling at their boss on the phone with so many added 'aru s' _

_They waited out the few minutes that seemed like hours as China walked past that closet door,_

_Who knew we walked down the same hall as France and England?_

_If they had known things could have been less complicated, but oh well, Disaster had been avoided… Or so France thought._

_He had left the blushing Englishman for to long and he could tell that inside the Englishman was starting to hide again, and so lies would be his words again, he didn't want that.._

_He turned to realize the Englishman had been watching him wide eyed the whole time of those few minutes, but as he turned back the Englishman didn't avoid his gaze, he stared straight at him, "Fran-"_

_He was about to talk but the Frenchman cut him off, pressing one finger over his mouth signalling him to stop, France smiled at the Englishman softly as he kissed the Englishman softly on the forehead, _

"_Nervous?"_

"_I-I-"_

"_*sigh*"_

_a few seconds past and France knew he was to late, he turned to the Englishman, expression sad again as he started to kiss him softly, the lips below his own trembled for an instant, before responding vigorously, passionately, and France smiled when he realized the Englishman was kissing him back, He whispered against the Englishman's lips "I love you.." and from the shivered response he knew the Englishman had understood._

_It could've been hours, days even, but in that instant neither cared. As they clung to each other desperately as if never wanting to let go and kissed each other, admitting to each other's hearts the feelings they had left closed of for so long._

_They were running out of breath and probably would have died drowning from each other if a phone message tone hadn't of sounded._

_Both men looked at each other with puzzled expressions that then turned grins as they both burst out laughing,_

"_Y-You *huff* almost killed me! You stupid Frenchie!"_

"_*huff* Ha! Well at least we could've died together eh?"_

_They both laughed and gasped for breath, Hearts beating fast._

_England rummaged around his pants pocket for his phone, remembering France trailing his hand around there earlier he blushed deeply, turning away as he flipped open his phone,_

_It was a Message from America: _

"_Dude! Where the hell are you?"_

"Bloody hell! We're late!" The Englishman huffed adjusting his tie with fidgety fingers, turning away from the Frenchman, face red as he blushed more embarrassed from the things he had just admitted to him.

France laughed, twirling England around to face him with a sigh, catching his wrists to stop him from moving,

"Angleterre~ You face is so red, you should just go home. I'll tell them you're sick" The Frenchman smiled softly as England nodded weakly,

"O-okay.. But F-Francis...?"

The Frenchman blushed from the use of his name "Oui?"

"I-If I'm 'sick' t-then you'll come see me later..?"

France just smiled "Of course~" He leaned to put a soft kiss on the Englishman's forehead, "I love you, _Arthur_~"

England blushed at the use of his human name,

"So, I'll see you later, _Oui_?" France winked, letting go of England's wrists, he unlocked the door and stepped out, dashing of with a "_A beintot~!"_

Leaving England dazed and love stricken,

England slumped down in the closet, face red,

"You French idiot..

_I didn't get to give you a kiss before you left!"_

_/_

**Oh but England you just gave him plenty of kisses ;D X3**

**Lalala~ Sorry some parts sounded so cliché but I'm a hopeless romantic hehe~ x3  
><strong>

**I absolutely adore this pairing so I hope you liked my story!  
><strong>

**PS. Should this be a one-shot or should I continue? Because I can definitely continue! X3**

**Reviews and critique (But please be nice! This is my first kind of these stories! .. though not my first time thinking the stories up xD lol) Appreciated! ^ ^**


End file.
